<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healed Wounds by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147828">Healed Wounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirate [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Angelica, Alpha Eliza, Alpha Peggy, Angry Eliza Schuyler, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Or the group, Sad, Then, not any of the Schuyler Sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza vents all of her anger, her stress, her frustrations.</p><p>And for the first time in years, Angelica and Peggy help her through her tears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelica Schuyler &amp; Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler &amp; Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler &amp; Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler &amp; Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler &amp; Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirate [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healed Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadi/gifts">Yadi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to say break but I said burk I need mental help</p><p>And yes I’m posting again deal with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza smirks, counting up the money she got from her bet.</p><p>“Still as good at winning bets as I remember,” a voice says.</p><p>Eliza hums. “Yeah, well, when you aren’t busy trying to provide for your parents, you learn that gambling is your strong suit.”</p><p>Peggy frowns. “Our parents forgave Angelica and me for leaving with Thomas.”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Eliza says coldly. “I had to stay and work my ass off to get them enough money to last them a week.”</p><p>“You left with Alexander,” Angelica counters.</p><p>“After he gave mother and father 3 chests full of golds and jewels as well as a protection seal,” Eliza snaps. “Don’t say shit you don’t understand.”</p><p>Angelica is about to argue but Peggy cuts her off. “Eliz- Betsy. We’re sorry. We really are.”</p><p>“Are you?” Eliza says, and all the pent up anger comes rolling out. “Were you sorry when you were hooking up with random omegas, killing soldiers? Were you sorry when mom and dad died a year ago? Huh? When the fucking hell were you sorry? You weren’t. You never were, you sick fucking-”</p><p>And Angelica grabs her in a tight hug.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Angelica whispers and it’s so sincere, it hurts.</p><p>Eliza blinks back tears. “Fine. I believe you. But I don’t forgive you. Not yet.”</p><p>“What if I get you ice cream?” Angelica asks.</p><p>Eliza laughs wetly. “That could work in your favor.”</p><p>Peggy grins, grabbing her hand. “Then what are we waiting for?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>